Cabello suelto
by La Emperatriz
Summary: ― Esa persona me dijo que deseara algo ― Aunque su tono aun sonaba neutro, se podía sentir que había emoción escondida en su voz.  - Continuación de Cinta Azul, MMZ universe, puede ser considerado Yaoi


Rockman no me pertenece

Visiten http : / virtual – orange . blogspot . com porque puede que valla subiendo algunos fics ahí también ya que tuve problemas con mi vieja cuenta u_uU

Gracias y ojala disfruten del fic.

――――

Cabello suelto.

Era un detalle pequeño, algo mínimo, pero recordaba manos gentiles que acariciaban su cabello. Era un gesto amable, un gesto delicado, un gesto que estaba haciendo alguien que era muy especial para él.

¿Quién era esa persona?

Abrió los ojos desganado.

¿Aquello era una dulce memoria o solamente un sueño conciliador?

Era otro día, seguiría viviendo siguiendo las órdenes de Ciel para ganar contra neo arcadia.

Tenía que derrotar a X.

Ese nombre sonaba tan familiar…

Una pena que no lograba recordar nada.

Aunque podía decir que todo lo que había sucedido en ese sueño lo recordaba, bueno, casi todo.

La persona que estaba peinando su cabello tenia manos gentiles.

Pero no podía verla, ya que estaba tras él.

"Pide un deseo"

La voz… la voz también la recordaba, en ese momento sonó tan misteriosa y juguetona a la vez, seduciéndolo a hacer algo que nunca se había permitido en su vida.

Deseo por algo.

Tal vez si otra persona le hubiera sugerido se hubiera reído de lo absurdo de la idea.

Pero no era cualquier persona, era _**esa**_ persona.

Y entonces… entonces…

― ¿Zero? ― levantó la mirada, Ciel le estaba observando con esos grandes ojos Azules. ― ¿Quieres oír la misión otra vez? ―… El Reploid rojo no estaba de humor, pero aun así asintió en silencio, aunque su mirada continuaba perdida, la joven lo analizo por un momento ― si asientes con la cabeza significa que eres un estúpido ¿aceptas la misión? ― Zero asintió con la cabeza, sin siquiera darse cuenta de la trampa de la humana.

Una risa colectiva se escucho por la resistencia.

Zero solo parecía confundido.

Ciel no pudo evitar golpear su palma contra su rostro.

El Reploid leyendario no estaba prestando atención para nada.

―No más misiones por un rato, Zero, Quiero hablar contigo en privado ¿te importa acompañarme? ― Muchas personas en la resistencia se silenciaron, era primera vez que veían a Ciel seria, casi de mal humor, en especial porque ese gesto iba dirigido al Reploid rubio, quien rápidamente se había vuelto el favorito.

Una vez que estuvieron solos en una de las habitaciones de la resistencia, Ciel exploto

― ¡¿Se puede saber que pasa contigo? ¡Eres la esperanza de la resistencia pero ni siquiera te importa! ¿Sabes que hoy tenemos que cumplir con una importante operación? ¡pero no tienes idea de que se trata porque no estabas prestando atención! ― A Zero no le importo el regaño, no le afectaba para nada ― ¡¿Se puede saber que tienes en la cabeza que impide que tu procesador funcione correctamente o qué?

― Tengo un sueño ― Respondió automáticamente, sin siquiera pensar en lo que estaba haciendo.

Ciel solo lo observo con los ojos muy abiertos, sorprendida.

― ¿Un…sueño? ― repitió algo insegura… ¿los Reploids podían soñar?

― Tal vez es un recuerdo ― El tono de voz de Zero era neutro, como si no le importara, pero si se había aventurado a hablar significaba que era importante.

Zero no es el tipo de personas que hablen muy seguido, sacarle algunas palabras era un milagro.

― ¿Qué tiene de especial este… recuerdo? ― Ciel había dudado que palabra usar, pero de pronto sintió como si se estuviera aventurando por un terreno muy frágil.

― Hay alguien importante, y esta amarrando mi cabello ― silencio.

― ¿Solo eso? ― Ciel trato lo mejor que pudo de disimular la decepción en su voz, ella estaba esperando una revelación, que tal vez el Reploid estuviera recordando su pasado y que recordara el verdadero X.

Si Zero hubiera recordado al verdadero X ella tendría que dar muchas explicaciones.

Lo sorprendente es que Zero contesto a su pregunta anterior, siendo que ella había dado la conversación por terminada.

― Esa persona me dijo que deseara algo ― Aunque su tono aun sonaba neutro, se podía sentir que había emoción escondida en su voz.

― ¿y qué deseaste? ― La curiosidad la estaba matando.

― Yo… ―duda― yo… Desee que se cumpliera… su sueño.

Ciel había vuelto a frustrarse, esto estaba llevando a ninguna parte, pero nuevamente el Reploid rubio la sorprendió, continuó hablando.

― Entonces… la cinta se rompió, y por un tiempo, su sueño se hiso realidad…pero… no fue feliz… ― la joven rubia estaba intrigada… ¿esto significaba que Zero recordaba algo de su vida si o no? ― Ciel… ― Murmuró de pronto el Reploid, sacándola de sus pensamientos ― ¿Por qué es tan distinto? ¿Por qué es tan distinto a que se te cumpla un sueño a ser feliz? Yo solo quería… que fuera feliz, pero no lo fue… ¿Hice algo mal?

Y ella sintió un nudo en la garganta, las memorias se arremolinaron en su mente y las lagrimas en sus ojos.

Ella soñó con ver a X, el Reploid que había hecho tanto bien otra vez, ella lo deseo tanto que creó esa copia que lo arruino todo.

Por un momento también fue feliz al ver su deseo cumplido pero…

― Te enfocaste mal. ― Ella dijo a duras penas mientras contenía las lagrimas ― No tenemos que luchar por nuestros sueños, tenemos que luchar por nuestra felicidad y una vez, cuando seamos felices… nos daremos cuenta que no teníamos porque desear nada ― y simplemente explotó en llanto, cubriendo sus ojos con sus manos.

Por un rato el sollozo de Ciel fue lo único que se escucho por la habitación.

Zero solo la observo.

― ya veo… ― y entonces Zero se retiro, sin siquiera mirarla.

― ¡Zero! ¡¿A dónde vas? ― preguntó alarmada Ciel, las memorias que habían atacado su mente la habían dejado en un frágil estado, y deseaba, no, añoraba por recibir consuelo, no que la persona y objeto de sus afectos la dejara.

― A luchar por la felicidad de esta persona ― Y entonces se fue, sin siquiera mirar atrás.

Tenía un nuevo propósito en esta vida y estaba dispuesto a alcanzar su meta.


End file.
